borderlands 2: Gaige has a brother
by zcythe
Summary: Gaige's brother appears on Pandora.
1. Chapter 1: intro

Chapter 1: Phase

The young boy awakes cold, tired and hurt.

His name, Phase he is 16 years old he has blond spiked hair, wears black tracksuit pants, a red t-shirt with an orange gear imprinted in the middle with a black leather jacket over that. His left leg is bionic just like his sisters arm.

He followed his sister, the vault hunter Gaige here. She had boarded a train with 3 others to go look for the vault (a treasure trove filled with riches and a priceless mineral called eridium).

But Phase couldn't let her go, not his sister. The borderlands are too dangerous to survive alone.

So he followed her by hanging onto the bottom of the train. When it crashed he lost consciousness and because he was under the train he was buried further down than the others.

"I've got to get out of here" he thought to himself as he started digging upwards out of the snow.

There was a Hyperion ammo crate next to the spot at which he had surfaced. He opened it; it contained a light submachine gun.

"This will have to suffice for now" Phase muttered and started walking in a random direction.

Then out of nowhere came a ball of ice hurtling towards him, it hit him in the forehead.

"Bullymongs" he muttered under his breath. And summoned Hellhound, his biotic skaglike bodyguard.

Gaige and her brother were great engineers, so when Gaige started making Deathtrap (the hovering torso of death) Phase copied that idea and made hellhound.

A few months back they entered a science fair, expecting to win 1st and 2nd prize. Gaige came 3rd, but phase was disqualified. Because Hellhound ate one of the judges!

When Hellhound was finished ripping the bullymong to bits. Phase jumped on his back and headed in the opposite direction as before.

They eventually came across a huge mountain of rubbish with a door on the front. Phase tried the door, it was unlocked. Inside was a fireplace with 2 pictures on the mantle. The first of a little yellow robot, the other of his sister with the word MINION written across it in bright red.

Ignoring the oddness of the picture he carried on searching the cave until he came across his way out of this godforsaken glacier, a fast travel station. Out of quite frankly plain luck he managed to choose sanctuary.

He rematerialized in a rectangular building with a door on each side. He went out the one on his left. Outside was a vending machine and a man sitting on a bench. He asked where he could find Gaige.

"Ooh, you mean the vault hunter, head over to the crimson raiders HQ. They should know where she is", replied the man pointing in the direction of the building.

"Thanks" Phase shouted back, already running in the direction the man had pointed.

**Hello, **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.(keep in mind this is my first ever story)**

**I will be adding new chapters depending on the feedback on this chapter. So hit that favourite button, pm me and please write a review for it.**

**That's all for now**

**Infinitexephos**

**P.s check out my friend Elemental Hybrid's stories they're very good. **


	2. Chapter 2: family reunion

Chapter 2: reunion

"So as I was saying there are several bandit encampments out there", Gaige was talking to Zero when Phase walked in.

"Hey sis", said phase.

Gaige jumped 3 meters into the air. "You, here, how, but, what!" exclaimed Gaige. Zero said nothing, but a ? Appeared on his faceplate.

"How did you get here?" asked Gaige still getting over the shock of seeing her brother.

"Uh well, I may have kinda hung onto the bottom of the train as it was departing" muttered Phase.

"You did what!" Shouted Gaige, her face going as red as Lilith's hair.

"But wait, that's impossible" said Gaige.

"Apparently not, I survived" stated Phase

"No, that's impossible because it's been almost a year since the train crashed!" replied Gaige.

"So you mean to tell me that I have been unconscious for almost a year?" questioned Phase.

"It would seem so" said Zero, adding to the conversation.

"Enough, well sort out the facts later first we should have you checked out by Dr Zed. And probably buy you a shield" Said Gaige, ending the conversation.

**Hi again,**

**Sorry about the short chapter. I had to get them reunited. I have big plans for the next chapter and I promise it will be longer.**

**That's all for now**

**Infinitexephos**


	3. Chapter 3:back-story

Chapter 3: back-story

"His vital signs are normal" said Zed, "but I would advise getting a shield and a health vial for good measure"

"I wonder where I could acquire said items" teased Gaige.

"As a matter of fact I have a special on for a pangolin extinct turtle shield and I'll throw in a couple of health vials free of charge" said Zed, already rummaging through some cabinets for the shield.

"Ah, here it is" he said, and threw the shield to Phase,"just clip it to your belt and it should charge up". Phase did as he was told. There were 2 beeps signalling that the shield was fully charged.

Gaige paid Zed for his services and caught up with her brother who was already out the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry" said Gaige.

"I don't actually know I just wanna explore, kill things, blow stuff up etcetera etcetera etcetera!" replied Phase enthusiastically. Before Gaige could reply Claptrap rounded the corner, seeing Gaige he shouted "minion and random person whom I've never met!"

"Oh god" muttered Gaige, clutching the bridge of her nose.

"My name is Claptrap, I don't believe we have met" said claptrap as he approached Phase.

"Claptrap this is my brother, Phase" said Gaige before Phase could respond.

Claptrap examined Phase before answering, "Are you sure he is your brother?"

"I'm pretty sure I know my own brother" replied Gaige.

"I just don't see the resemblance" said claptrap.

At that moment Phase pulled up his left pants leg revealing his biotic leg.

"There it is, I believe you now!" exclaimed claptrap.

"How did you guys get those biotic limbs anyway?" asked claptrap.

After a brief pause Gaige started "A few years ago our family decided to go on vacation for the first time. We were all very excited. Long story short, we were driving to our destination and we had a head on collision with a cargo truck. Both our parents and our baby brother died in the crash. According to the doctors we were very lucky to survive. After that we were sent off to live with our aunt Mereth. She was a wretched lady, she worked us to the bone. That is why I came looking for the vault so I could get rich and we could leave and live on our own. And that's where we are now" said Gaige wrapping her arms around her brothers head and starting to cry.

"I'm just going to go" said Claptrap speeding off in the opposite direction.

"I'm glad that's over" said Gaige once she was able to calm down.

It was getting dark and the duo walked back to the HQ in silence, obviously still worked up about the back-story.

They were greeted by Axton "oh good you're back, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm fine just a bit tired" replied Phase

"I'm glad to hear that, we've given you the room next to Gaige's. It's the third room on your left you can't miss it" said Axton.

"Thanks" Phase replied and walked with his sister to their rooms.

"Good night" said Phase as he reached his room.

Gaige didn't reply, Phase dismissed it as she was still sad about the whole claptrap encounter and went to sleep.

**Hello again,**

**This is my longest chapter yet and I really enjoyed writing it. Please make an attempt to leave a review as I would like to know what you guys think and if you have any ideas for future chapters**

**That's all for now**

**Infinitexephos**


	4. Chapter 4:Tiny Tina

Chapter 4: Tiny Tina

Phase was woken by the Hyperion mortars trying to breach the sanctuary shields. Everyone else it seemed has gotten used to the sound, Phase doubted he'd get used to it. He had decided to take a walk to get some fresh air, it was early morning and he thought that trying to fall asleep again was a waste of time.

On his way back from the loop around the town he saw a young blond haired girl leaving the gun store.

"Oh haiii, ma names Lady Tina of Blowupyourfaceheim, but you's can call me Tina" exclaimed Tina as she approached Phase.

"Hi, are you new here I've never seen you around town?" asked Phase.

"Naa you mad sucka, I live out in da tundra express. I just came in to get some gubbins for ma damsels' new badonkadonks!" exclaimed Tina.

"Badonkadonks?" questioned Phase.

"Ya you know, big ass blowy uppy thingamajigs" replied Tina.

"You mean explosives" said Phase.

"Ya those" replied Tina "now I gotta get ouda heeaz before miz Moxxi wakes up, cause I may ave kinda blown up one of her suppliers trucks headin for her bar and now she kinda hates me... You saw notin"

Phase watched as she turned and ran for the fast travel station, pressed the button and was gone in seconds.

Later that evening Gaige and Phase were having dinner at Moxxi's bar.

"So this morning while you guys were still asleep i ran into a girl named Tina" said Phase.

"And how did that go?" asked Gaige with a smile on her face.

"She mentioned gubbins and badonkadonks" replied Phase.

"Ya she's a bit weird, but as Roland used to say, she's the best damn explosives expert on Pandora" explained Gaige.

"But isn't she a bit young to be handling highly unstable explosives?" asked Phase

"Probably, we all find it easier to not question it, because if you get on her bad side you'll end up like Fleshstick" warned Gaige

"Who is Fleshstick?" replied Phase

"A bandit she invited to a tea party, she electrocuted him to a pile of ash" said Gaige

"Cool"

**Hi again,**

**thanks for reading, but I am beginning to get worried about the lack of reviews **

**that's**** all for now**

**Infinitexephos**

**p.s check out my good friend Elemental Hybrids story out, its amazing**

**Here is the link s/9039944/1/A-New-Vault-Hunter (just put this in after the www.(fanfiction...) / )**


	5. Chapter 5: sanctuary down

Chapter 5: sanctuary down

"Everyone up" came the call from Axton.

"Why what's wrong it's like 6 in the morning" demanded Maya.

"Our shields are down" replied axton.

"But that means that we won't be able to hold off a Hyperion atta..."

BOOM, the sound of the first loader slamming into the sanctuary surface.

"It appears that we have company" said zero readying his katana.

"Ok we have to act quickly" said Axton taking charge.

"Maya you take the main gate"

"Got it" Maya replied.

"Zero get on the roof tops were going to need sniper support" Axton said

"I will be ready"

"Gaige, you and your brother get everyone into the safe house"

"Ok" replied Gaige.

"By the way where is Salvador" asked phase.

"Has anyone seen Salvador... if you do tell him to help Maya at the gate. And I'll stay here and protect the HQ" said Axton.

On the way to the safe house they ran into 2 loaders but they were disposed of without much effort.

"You guard the door and ill do a perimeter check" said Gaige as they reached the safe house.

"Kk" replied phase

Before long Phase was confronted by 3 loaders and an exp loader.

While dashing for cover he was shot in the shoulder.

"Aaaaaah"

He then proceeded to shoot the exp loader which exploded and took out 1 of the other loaders in the process.

Phase cried out to his sister to help him.

"A bit busy" she said whilst fighting loaders of her own.

Just as the loaders were about to reach him Salvador came running round the corner dual-wielding to Torgue spinniguns and started spraying bullets in the general direction of the loaders. Both loaders dropped to the ground with over a dozen bullet holes in them.

"Are you alright amigo" said Salvador

Phase shook his head and pointed to his shoulder.

"Ah yes, here you go" Salvador said throwing Phase a health vile.

Phase then proceeded to inject his shoulder with the vile, the pain instantly subsided and the wound started healing.

"I'll be alright, get to the gate Maya needs your help"

"Si senor" said Salvador and ran off in the direction of the gate.

"Are you ok" said Gaige running over to help phase.

"Ya I'm fine, no thanks to you" he said teasingly.

"Hey I was busy" Gaige replied.

"Are you guys ok" said Axton over the echo device.

"Ya were fine, but this building could come down any minute, we have to get everyone out of sanctuary" said Gaige.

"I know but where do we go, we can't just risk the wilderness" replied Axton.

"What about that girl Tina you said she has a big workshop we can set up there" added phase.

"No way not with all those bombs, one could go off and kill someone" said Axton.

"Many more will be killed if we stay here" Phase said.

"The kids got a point" said Maya.

"Ah fine, everyone clear a path for the civilians to get to the fast travel station" ordered Axton.

"Si senor" said Salvador

"Got it" said Maya

"Solid copy" zero said

"Gaige and Phase start escorting people to the fast travel" said Axton.

"Will do"

"Tina open up" shouted Axton.

"Yaaaay visitors" said Tina.

The door opened and the vault hunters went in.

"Wazzup" said Tina.

"Well um sanctuary has been destroyed and we need a few people to stay here temporarily" said Axton.

"Whatevs" replied Tina.

"Come on in guys" Axton shouted to the sanctuary citizens.

70 people came rushing through the door

"Damn son, youz calls that a FEW" said Tina in shock.

"And one last thing could you disarm these bombs there a bit of a safety hazard" asked Axton

"Those old things they aint gonna explode their older than my great aunt sa..."

Boom one of the bombs went off causing a sanctuary citizen to fly across the room and hit the wall on the opposite side of the ware house.

"Fine" said Tina, her peppy mania attitude extinguished and walked of silently muttering to herself.

**Hi again**

**Sorry this one took so long i had exams and holidays and just didn't get around to writing. But as consolation it is the longest I've ever wrote.**

**Also check out my friend elemental hybrids story (the link is on my profile page)**

**So leave your thoughts in the comments below**

**Bye for now**

**Zcythe**

**p.s I changed my pen name to Zcythe**


End file.
